Your Eyes
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Emmett loves Pj. Pj isn't gay. Do things like this ever end well? Just a drabble turned into a story. Thought there needed to be some Pj/Emmett slash love. R&R please?


"No you don't understand!" Emmet cut in on Pj's sentence. "You never understand!"

"Well, I'm trying to!" Pj yelled back, exasperated leaning his head against the wall of the basemnt. "Your not making it easy" He continued. "Why don't you just get to the point?"

"You want me to get to the point?" Emmet asked moving towards him.

"Yes, I do! Please, I'm confused!"

"Fine!" Emmet grabbed onto Pj by the wrist, he saw the fear pass through his friend's eyes. "I love you pj" He confessed regardless of it. "I love, love you"

For a few seconds, all Pj could do was stand there in shock, he could feel Emmet's breath on his skin. That's how close they were. "What?" He finally choked out.

Emmett let go of Pj, and shook his head lightly. "What don't you get? I love you. Your smile lightens up my day, your laugh makes my heart melt, whenever I'm with you, I'm beyond happy, and your eyes...god. Pj, your eyes...they complete me."

Silence.

Pj didn't move at all.

"Pj..." Emmett said his name in a voice only a octave higher than a whisper, breaking the quiet still atmosphere that enveloped them. Afraid. Afraid that he had ruined everything. Ruined their friendship. Not a word came out of Pj's mouth. Emmet slowly backed away, his life falling apart at that very moment. He couldn't have Pj. Because Pj was straight...pj didn't like gay fags...he and Pj could never be best buddies anymore. He wasn't invited. Emmett moved up the stairs like a zombie, he had no motive to go faster. His soul was crushed, and all his thoughts were becoming a large haze.

Though his brain was cloudy his almost- lover's voice was loud and clear through it all. "Preston..." It said, and hearing Pj speak, it stopped Emmett in his tracks. "What?" He inquired, confused, and hurt. Why was the guy that coldly rejected him, saying such random things at such a dire terrible time.

"Preston Jackson Dunkin...that's my real name" Pj admitted, tone soft, and sweet.

"Why...Why are you telling me that?" Emmet asked, wondering why he was being told this. Why would Pj want him to know something so...

"I'm telling you because...because I think my boyfriend should know something like that...Don't you?"

Emmet's heart skipped a beat, literally, at those words. "Are you serious?" He questioned a automatic tear rolling down his cheek.

Pj walked up to him and murmured. "Serious as a heart attack"

Emmett had never heard Pj sound so genuine and well...humorless. He liked it, he decided, then he bashfully inquired, in a polite way "C-can I kiss you Preston?"

Pj's breath hitched for a slight second, then he replied "You don't have to ask"

Emmet smiled and made their lips meet, soft, tender and sweet. His mouth tingled at first contact, and when he deepened it, placing his hands on Pj's waist, Pj responded, opening his mouth allowing access. It continued on for awhile and then Pj pulled away gently.

"Emmett..." He began., amazed by the breath-taking thing that had just occurred. "I don't love you..."

Emmett's facial expression immediately switched. Did he do something wrong that quick? Is he that big of a screw up at kissing? Did he...

"No...Emmett...babe. I still want to be with you" Pj reassured. "I just...can't say that I love you. Not yet...when I do, I want to really mean it..."

Emmett took in a deep breath, and released it shortly thereafter. "You scared me..." He started, in a light playful tone. "But...I get what your saying" He continued, becoming serious once more. "I want you to mean it too, and having you is way more than enough for me..."

"Well...good" Pj smiled, leaning in to peck Emmet's lips.

Emmet smiled back, and stroked Pj's blonde gorgeous hair. Something he always wanted but never was entitled to do. "Wanna play that video game now?" He questioned.

"Yeah...sure" Pj agreed,

Emmett took his hand, and they sat on the couch, whipping out the joysticks.

Pj nodded to himself. Yeah. Emmett was someone he could definitely see himself falling, sometime in the near future.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . ... . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/n : Just a drabble I had lying around that I edited a little, not my best work. Tell me what you think? I'd really reaaaaaly appreciate it. Might reply to those who review, but this one is done. Should I make more good luck Charlie fic? Or should I stop ruining the fandom? Lol :P


End file.
